


Definitely Something

by Sairyn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Realization, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and G have been fighting over some "thing".  When they go undercover with Arkady's daughter to infiltrate the Russian Consulate and Anna is forced to improvise the plan, things come to a head between the two agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Something

Sam walks into headquarters like a man on a mission. After a five mile run and a quick shower, he showed up at G's ten minutes early, only to find the man not there. With a groan, he hopped back in the charger and headed in to work where of course he finds G working, at his desk.

"Seriously?" He asks, his tone belaying the need for any other words.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? This is the third time in the last two weeks G."

"Still waiting for you to enlighten me." Callen answers focusing on the pics in the file in front of him.

"You know what..."

Callen looks up to see Kensi and Deeks walking in with a tray full of coffee and donuts if the sprinkles lining Deeks mouth are to be believed.

"Ah geez guys you still haven’t worked this out?" Kensi asks looking pointedly at the two of them.

"Worked what out?" Callen asks grabbing a donut.

Sam responds obviously irritated. “You know what, just forget about it" He grabs his coffee and heads towards the stairs leading to ops.

"There is no 'thing'" Callen yells out grabbing his own coffee following Sam’s direction.

Sam was at a loss. Something was changing and he had no clue about what the hell to do about it. He had watched as G tried to make a go of it with Joelle- hell he practically pushed them together. But as commonplace for most of G's relationships it didn't work out. It’s not that G didn’t try, but after a while Sam saw the telltale signs of G getting "twitchy". Always the chameleon, Sam saw G slipping more into the "character" of being a boyfriend than actually being one. That would require trust, something he knows his partner doesn't have a lot of to share. Usually when this happens he just cuts ties and move on; quickly and efficiently. But for some reason despite the fact his and Joelle's relationship mutually came to an end, G is still hanging on the sideline and it bothers Sam for some reason he couldn't explain.

He wants G to be happy, he did. Sam knew for far too many years G was a wanderer- a man without a family or history. Without roots it’s easy to disappear when you want or need to- which is a useful trait as an agent, but as a person? Without a sense of self it is too easy to get lost. And when Sam sees the now familiar haunted look cloud G's clear blue eyes, he knows G is battling those feelings that make him want to run; wan't to drift from all those around him, including his partner. When that happens it is usually Sam who has to go out to "find" G and bring him back. The longer G is un-tethered sort of speak; the more reckless he becomes, the more willing he is to put himself in harm’s way with little regard for his own safety. This is what's on Sam's mind today as he just watched his partner walk into a Russian bar and take on four men in a less than "conventional" way.

"Spitting fire?"

"What? It got the job done. Besides, I knew you had my back big guy." he smirks.

"Uh huh. Get in the dam car G."

The day only got more interesting. After a slight detour of an impromptu investigation which led to the rescue of a familiar face, the team was led on one high speed chase, and the re-emergence of Arkady’s daughter Anna. While waiting at the boat shed as Deeks and Kensi gathered more intel Sam just knew his day was going to get worse. Nothing gets to his partner more than the mix of old friends and foes that have ties to his past. _And it wasn’t even noon yet,_ Sam thought to himself.

“You know you don’t have to do this. This is my fight.” G told him, his eyes glued to the water out in front of them.

Sam knew G was giving him a way out, but somewhere deep inside Sam knew there really wasn’t a choice to be made. There would be no way he would let G do this without him.

“No way; you go I go” And once again there was something niggling in the back of his brain trying to come to the surface and tell him something, but in typical SEAL protocol, nothing mattered but the mission. Besides as they just learned from Hetty, they had a party to get ready for. Sam being Sam, he never missed an opportunity to look good and kick ass. Which is how a few hours later, he was dressed to the nines at the Russian Consulate, escorting Anna and his partner undercover as a Russian pop star and her boyfriend in search of the General’s computer.  

Getting in was the easy part. A little upload for facial recognition by Beale with an assist from Kensi’s jammer to buy them some time, had them sailing through the front doors easily. The trickier part was getting inside the General’s office. The team had a plan, take down the guards, have Sam sneak in; download the file than get back out to safety. Needless to say as Sam was waiting for his signal, things were not going exactly how they had drawn it up, causing Anna to call an audible. What Sam didn’t expect to see was his partner and Anna making out like horny teenagers near the office door, attracting the attention of the guards. Wasn’t the most original, but it worked. Ten minutes later Sam found himself scaling the second floor roof to escape unnoticed.

“What happened back there?” Sam asks.

“I had to improvise, so I came up with an alternate plan” Anna answers shrugging.

“Uh huh.”

“What’s the matter Sam, jealous?” Deeks asks chuckling.

“Nah, I was good with scaling the wall.” He looks over to his partner noticing that G’s lips were swollen like he had been thoroughly kissed and his eyes were still a tad bit glazed. Something about that bothered him, but now was not the time to wonder why.  “Sorry G, you’re just not my type.” Sam answers smiling.

“I’m hurt.” Callen retorts feigning shock.

“Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, a word when you return.” Hetty’s voice echoes in their earpieces.

“Playtime’s over. We are on our way”. Callen responds.

~~~

Hetty is waiting when they get back. “I assume you all had a good time” she smirks into her cup of tea.

“Of course”, Sam answers returning his evening attire.

“We’ve verified the information on the drive you acquired, and not only is Arkady alive but he is being held along with a CIA operative. You are being sanctioned for a rescue mission.

“I’ll get the team ready.” Sam motions to Hetty, heading towards the desks.

“Not so fast Mr. Hanna. This is only a two man job. Your mission is to secure the agent.

“Wait, you mean both the agent and Arkady don’t you?” his partner asks suddenly worried.

Hetty looks at them both carefully, her eyes conveying words her mouth doesn’t form. “I repeat, the **sanctioned** operation is to retrieve the CIA agent. As such we are only to send two agents. I don’t need to mention what would happen if you were caught in a foreign country behind enemy lines do I?” She inquires.

Callen answers her easily. “I’m sure all knowledge of any type of operation would be disavowed and we would be on our own.” He starts to leave then stops before turning back to Hetty once again.

“You said that this mission is sanctioned for two agents, correct? I mean having someone who speaks fluent Russian who isn’t an agent wouldn’t be a bad thing, right?”

A small smile creeps along Hetty’s face. “That I did, Mr. Callen. And of course if you know someone who spoke perfect Russian and _wasn’t_ an agent, I am sure that would be a welcome addition. Goodnight gentlemen, I am sure you have a lot to prepare for.” With that she turns to leave.

Sam is silent, unable to think past the blood rushing through his veins. Everything inside of him is screaming this is a bad idea, that it’s wrong, but not for any reason he can think of or is willing to admit. He heads to the locker room, listening to the sound of his partner’s voice on the phone with a certain Russian spy who he spent the better part of the evening kissing. Well maybe that was an exaggeration, but at the moment it sure felt that way. _And why does that bother me_ he asks himself. He didn’t notice G  joining him, causally leaning against the door jamb until he spoke.

“What’s with you?”

“Nothings with me. What’s with you?”

“Really. Are you going to tell me this is about some silly ‘thing’ you have been going on and on about for the last couple of weeks?”

“Nah, G, don’t sweat it. Everything set for our latest adventure?” 

“Bullshit. I know you too well. If you think you can lie to…”

Sam slams his locker. “Stop G. Just stop. You ever think that maybe, just maybe I am worried about this, worried about you?” I know what all this could mean to you. How you hope that somehow you can find the answers to your past. And I want that for you too, but I’m not going to lie, in the back of my mind I have to wonder about what you going to do if we hit a snag or another dead end. It does something to you and I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit.”

Sam pauses and Callen steps further in the room, sitting on the bench in front of the lockers. “Sam, you don’t need to worry. I know above all else what the mission is about. I am never going to stop searching for answers but I also know I have a job to do…”

“Yea and about that, how you know we can trust Anna?”

“Is that what this is about? Anna?” Callen asks rising to stand in front of Sam. “Because Hetty trusts her and…”

“This isn’t about Anna”, Sam yells, maneuvering his body so he is all up in Callen’s face. “This is about you.” Sam is so close he feels like they are sharing the same air, and for a moment it makes him lightheaded. This fact doesn’t stop him, brown eyes locking on G’s steely blue ones. “I know how you get when you are stuck and I have to drag you out of whatever hole you have hidden yourself in. I’m your anchor G, and I’ll be dammed if I let someone come between that, between us.” Sam instantly knows he has crossed a line; the words slipping out without thought. Sam can see G still next to him as the world seems to slow down around them.

“You _are_ jealous.” Callen whispers his words a mere puff of air across Sam’s face.

Sam closes his eyes trying to reign in his composure. If he is lucky he can move them pass this with a witty comment, but at the moment his brain is having a hard time finding a coherent thought with G being so close to him. From somewhere deep inside, something is trying to break free and Sam knows he can’t let it.

“G, I am not jealous. I am your partner. It’s my job to look after you.” Sam is proud of the way his voice sounds to his ear, calm, controlled; just the way it needs to be to diffuse the bomb slowly ticking down to zero. He starts to turn away, but G grabs his arm, preventing him from walking (more like running) for the exit.

Callen doesn’t say anything, just holds him there in silent inspection. Looking for something he either can’t or refuses to name.

“Don’t start G, let go.”

“No.”

Callen takes one step, closing the space between them and Sam can feel his resolve starting to crumble. Sirens and warning bells are going off inside his head. Sam wants to run, wants to forget this day has happened, anything but look at the man in front of him, who all of a sudden has turned his world around.

“G, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

 “No.”  Callen licks his lips and waits a beat. “You don’t need to be you know.”

“Need to be what G?” Sam sighs, desperately trying to find his way out of this mess.

“Jealous.”

“For the last time, I am not jeal..”

Sam can’t get the rest of his words out because Callen is pressing his lips against his. The kiss is soft, a tender question in itself. Sam barely has time to react before Callen is pulling away.

“Dammit G”, Sam growls his voice husky. His hand reaches out behind Callen grabbing at the lockers and effectively trapping the man between him and the row of steel. Callen hasn’t said another word; instead he stands there, unashamed and waiting.

“Let me make this clear, I am not jealous” Sam huffs, his body moving in closer.

Callen can feel the heat coming from Sam’s body. He smirks, slightly. “Right, so you are telling me you didn’t care at all that a beautiful woman dragged me upstairs earlier tonight and kissed me in a way that went beyond a cover.”

“That’s our job G. Not the first time we have had to improvise to obtain our objective.” Sam may be saying those words out loud but all he can see is the way G’s lips had looked, red and puffy from kissing; how his eyes were still glazed long after it was over. He could feel his anger rising once again by the thought of another person making him look and feel that way.

“Really? You’re ok with that? And if when we go to Russia we have to share a room…” Something in Sam breaks loose. Before he can stop himself, he is pushing G back into the lockers, leaning his entire weight against G capturing his lips in a punishing kiss. Callen groans and pushes himself up into Sam, his arms reaching around him to pull him in closer.

“Mine” Sam growls when they break for air. To punctuate his statement he grinds his hips into Callen’s growing bulge in his jeans.

“Always have been.” Callen whispers against Sam’s lips.

Callen’s words hit him like a punch in the gut, knocking out all of his air and apparently his reasoning because the next thing he knows Sam is groaning back into Callen’s mouth. Callen deepens the kiss and finds the he is more than willing to let Sam invade his mouth erasing every memory of Anna. Callen reaches for corded muscle beneath Sam’s shirt, needing to feel skin and Sam returns in kind. Before long they are shirtless and Callen is trying to stay upright as Sam’s lips work their way from his mouth to tenderly kiss every scar, every bullet wound. When Sam’s tongue finds his sensitive nipple, Callen is eternally grateful the offices are abandoned because he can’t stop the pornographic moan that falls from his lips. Sam takes that as an invitation to suckle at the peaked bud before dropping to his knees fingers swiftly attacking the buttons of Callen’s jeans.

"S-Sam…" he sighs, bucking his hips looking for any type of friction.

Sam looks up through his lashes. Callen notices that Sam's eyes have gone dark, feral even and he can honestly say it’s the hottest thing he has ever seen. He stares back into them, hoping his eyes are displaying the same desire and licks his lips. Sam resumes removing Callen’s jeans until they are a puddle on the floor. Sam hesitates briefly, not because he is nervous, hell it’s not the first time he has done this- don’t ask, don’t tell right? No something is different; always has been as it relates to G, and he feels the need to acknowledge that to himself before he gives in.

“This what you want baby?” he asks, his voice low and dangerous. He rubs his cheek over his partner’s dick still hidden beneath his boxers before placing his mouth around the head through the cotton material.

Callen whimpers. Whether it is from the heat of Sam’s mouth with the promise of more or the way he calls him baby in a voice that could melt butter, Callen couldn’t tell. All he knows is that he wants, and he wants it right the fuck now. 

“Yes” he breathes out.

Sam reaches for the hem of Callen’s boxers and slowly drags them down his thighs. G’s dick is long and lean and standing at attention it’s so hard. Sam inhales his partner’s musky scent before licking a stripe underneath from base to tip. All Callen can feel is moist heat that makes him buck slightly. Sam circles the head, tonguing at the precum that has started to ooze freely.

“Ahhh, oh fuck” Callen cries reaching out to grab Sam’s smooth head.  

Sam needed no other encouragement. He places his hands on his partner’s hips to keep him steady and then goes to licking G like he’s his favorite lollipop. And truth be told Sam thinks, he just might be. Hollowing out his cheeks he takes Callen in deep, eliciting another low moan. He hums his approval while he continues to suck G from tip to base, one hand sneaking down to play with Callen’s balls. Callen is openly panting now and the delicious sounds falling from his soon to be lovers lips makes Sam adjust his own position; kneeling in front of G with a hard on the size of a canon in his pants is making him extremely uncomfortable. But there is no way he is going to stop. The hand cupping G’s balls starts to travel further south towards his cleft.

“Sam, I need…”

Sam releases his Callen’s dick with an obscene pop. His mouth covered in a heavy mix of saliva and precum. “I got what you need baby right here.”

Callen licks his lips pulling Sam up from his knees into a deep kiss his hands reaching out to pull Sam in close, his blunt nails raking a path down Sam’s back. Sam moans deeply and Callen does it again, just to hear Sam make that sound once more. Their kisses have become deep and messy and just a little filthy, just the way both men want it. Sam starts fumbling with his pants, eager to feel his partner skin on skin and get some type of friction. When Sam’s pants join his partner’s on the floor, Callen reaches inside his briefs to cup Sam’s girth.

“Fuck”, Sam hisses.

“This all for me?” Callen asks playfully taking in Sam’s cock which is thick and long currently curved up on his stomach.

"That and so much more", Sam answers biting his lower lip trying to suppress a moan as Callen grabs them and slowly slides up their combined lengths’ with his hand moistened with their mixed precum. Sam knows he wont last long if his partner keeps this up.

“Hold up G.”

“Wait, what?”

“If I’m going to fuck you, and trust me I am going to fuck you.” Sam tells him his eyes once again turning dark and predatory. “We are going to need a few things.”

“I've got condoms in my locker.” Callen offers.

“Of course you do. How about lube?”

“No dice on that one"…oh wait, I’ll check Kensi’s locker, I’m sure she keeps something we can use in there.” Callen offers. Callen rummages through his teammates locker to no avail.

Sam meanwhile grabs a handful of condoms from G’s locker before checking out Deeks. He is happy but not surprised to find all sorts of oils and conditioners. Sam settles on a bottle of massage oil. “Jackpot.” he calls out only to find that G has left the locker room. He looks around in a brief panic worrying for a moment that maybe his partner has gotten spooked by the sudden turn in their relationship. But his eyes settle on the pile of clothes still lying on the floor. Next, Sam hears movement in the corner of the room. When he turns, he sees his partner dragging in an exercise mat from the gym.

“Seriously?” Sam asks the smile traveling all the way up to his eyes.

“What, just trying to look after my partners back.” Callen answers cheekily. He stops at Sam’s feet before dropping down on it, leaning on his side. “Someone said something about fucking me?” He asks, stroking his now half hard member slowly and seductively.

“Dam straight” Sam answers licking his lips lowering himself down to the floor. They kiss hungrily, the time for doubts and discussion over. All that needs to be said has been said in soft looks and loud sighs. Sam reaches for his partner and pulls him in to filthy kiss, maneuvering his body so he is lying on top of him. Sam leaves his partner's lips aiming for some secret sweet spot on G’s neck. He suckles at the soft skin working his way down to an area that would be hidden beneath any collar. Once there he starts to suck hard, intent on leaving a mark. And by the way Callen is writhing below him, moving his head sideways to give Sam more access, his partner is more than on board. Satisfied in the resulting bruise that's beginning to redden, Sam once again moves southward. His hands raking down Callen’s body slowly. Callen’s breath hitches as his body once again is blossoming in heat he can’t control and doesn’t want to. Sam’s touch is making him squirm, making him want, making him…Callen can’t finish that thought as he feels Sam’s warm breath near his tip. “You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me." Sam murmurs against Callen’s skin darting his tongue out to lightly lick Callen’s slit.

“Oh fuck.. Sam!” Callen cries out

Sam takes a few more long slow licks as he reaches for the oil. He applies a generous amount to his fingers. One hand grabs Callen’s base while the other sneaks below hovering near his entrance slowly circling just outside the rim. He can feel Callen stiffen briefly. He answers by taking his entire length in his mouth while at the same time breaching his lover with one well lubed finger. Once inside he pulls back gently, before inserting it a little further. Callen starts to pant wildly, unsure of which sensation he wants more. He releases Callen’s dick and licks down until he captures one of his balls, swirling his tongue around them.

“What do you want G? Tell me.” Sam asks lasciviously. “Mmm, you’re so tight” he says adding a second finger. Sam kisses Callen’s hip. “Look at you; naked and flushed, my fingers deep inside you, getting you ready. Because I know what you want, it's the same thing I want; my cock so deep inside you that you will feel me for days after.”

Callen’s eyes flutter shut and another moan falls from his lips. Sam can see his arms moving wildly, looking for purchase, for something to grab on to. Sam chuckles lightly. “Come on G, show me how much you want this, how much you want me.” He whispers.

Sam adds a third finger and can feel Callen opening up for him. “So good for me” he coos looking up at G before crooking said fingers in a way that has Callen arching up, keening wildly. Callen’s brain somehow manages to come back online after fizzling out when Sam hit his prostrate dead on. He grabs the leg of the bench in front of the lockers for leverage, eager to find some way to fuck himself down on Sam’s fingers that are thick and so deep.

“Fuck Sam.  Please…oh God, I’m ready just…”

Sam smiles, loving the usual composed look of his partner dissolve into utter debauchery. He pulls out his fingers and pauses, waiting for his partner’s eyes to find him in question. Once he sees Callen’s blue eyes lock with his own, he brings his fingers up to his lips and licks them clean. Callen is just about positive that the sight of Sam licking _those_ fingers will push him over the edge. He doesn’t even realize his hand has started moving towards his dick to do just that, until he feels Sam’s other hand slapping at it.

“Not yet.”

Sam applies the condom and positions G with their combined shirts under his hips to help with the angle. Callen takes a deep breath to relax him and then makes a decision. He quickly lifts up surprising Sam to capture his lips. He wants to taste himself in Sam’s mouth, on his tongue. The kiss is deep and delicious. Callen smiles at Sam's look of surprise before he settles back down on his make shift pillow.

“Dirty boy.” Sam utters, completely in shock and turned on in a way he hasn’t been in a very long time. He positions his cock at G’s entrance and begins to push in slowly. _Fuck_ , his brain is screaming. Sam pauses allowing time for G to adjust and to tell his brain to calm the fuck down and not go crazy because it feels so dam good. Inch by inch Callen takes him in, enjoying the slight burn from the thickness of Sam. When he is fully sheathed, Sam leans in close looking down at G, capturing his eyes once again; losing himself in the emotions he sees there and willingly drowns. No words are said, none need to be. Sam stills, waiting.

Callen wants this, needs this. He has for a while but was never sure if he should spill the secret he had been carrying for the last couple of years related to his best friend and partner. There would be time to dissect that later. Right now though, he needs Sam to fuck the shit out of him. Callen’s hands reach up and grab around Sam to his back. He kisses him briefly then speaks into his ear. “Move, Sam. Please you have got to move.”

Sam smiles, and begins to slowly thrust in and out of his lover, relishing the feeling of being trapped in tight warm heat. “Oh fuck, G, you feel so dam good.” he whispers, rolling is hips once again. “Do you know what you are doing to me? How good you feel? I want to have you in every way imaginable.”

Sam starts to pick up the pace, adjusting his position slightly for a deeper angle. Callen is breathing hard and listening to Sam’s words has his head spinning in ten different ways. He wants to say something but all he can think about is Sam’s cock sliding in and out of him so deep, so good. His words are all starting to slur together. “So good. Yes. Please, Mmm, harder yes. Faster Sam…Ngggh”

“I’m going to give you what you need." Thrust. "Look at you, so good, just begging for my cock." Thrust "You think I don’t know how you sometimes look at me?” Thrust. “But that’s okay because what you don’t know is that I am looking right back." Thrust. "Yes baby. Mmm hmm, right..." Thrust. "... there.” Thrust. “Going to give it to you in a way you will never forget.” Thrust. “Ahhh, dam so fucking tight.” Thrust.

Callen’s brain has shut off. Sam’s filthy mouth has him teetering right on the edge. He keeps trying to find any type of contact between his dick and Sam’s skin, but Sam’s new position doesn’t allow it. Again his hand sneaks down to provide some relief but Sam is right there once again to stop it.

“Please Sam,” he begs. “Shit, I.. I need to come.”

“Is that right? Look at you begging for it. Have I told you how gorgeous you are? You looked so dam fine tonight in that tux, I wanted to take you out the back door and pin you against a wall; fucking you until you screamed my name. Have your kiss swollen lips wrapped around my cock. But instead I find you kissing her. Her touching you as if she could.”

Sam changes their position once again almost bending his partner in half. Now each powerful thrust hits Callen’s prostrate dead on causing sparks to burst beneath his eyelids and a scream of pleasure escape from his lips.

“Fuck! Sam. Yes. Right there...Oh Shi...It was a cover, I swear. I didn’t…”

“Doesn’t matter, she had her hands all over you, her tongue in your mouth.” Sam growls hips snapping into G with force now.

“Why can’t she do that G? Tell me. Why?”

Callen is holding on for dear life, lost in the sensations of being thoroughly fucked by his partner, his friend his now lover. And the answer, the answer is easy. He knows why, just like he knows every moment has led to this, to them. Callen opens his eyes and stares into Sam’s so he knows this is not just the sex talking. Sam smiles, hearing the answer before the words can even be spoken out loud. He reaches for Callen’s cock and strokes it a couple of times pushing him closer to the edge.

“Because I’m yours.” he whispers.

“What was that? I can’t hear you G? Tell me again why can’t she touch you like that, make your lips all pretty and swollen?”

"Because I'm yours!" Callen nearly screams as Sam's cock rushes up against his prostrate once again.

“Dam straight you’re mine and no one gets to touch you like that. No one but me.” Sam pumps his partners cock a couple of times more making sure his thrust align perfectly with G’s nerve bundle that has him seeing stars.

“Come for me G.” 

And with those words Callen can’t stop the orgasm from tearing through him eliciting a scream. Spurts of hot white seed paint his and Sam’s chest. Sam, upon hearing G’s orgasm, can’t hold back his own. He thrusts once, twice more before burying himself deep, G’s name on his lips.

They fall together both breathing hard waiting for their hearts to stop racing. With a wince Sam pulls out and disposes of the used condom and pulls G in close. He knows they have a lot to talk about but for right now all he needs is G in his arms.

~~~

Kensi and Deeks arrive together as usual the following morning to find Sam and G bickering over some minute detail in their upcoming mission.

“Still?” she asks handing over a cup of coffee.

“What?” Sam asks taking a sip. Tasting the sweet creamy mixture he hands it over to his partner who drinks from it greedily.

“Oh we are still playing the there’s nothing wrong game, like there is no ‘thing’ going on between you two” Deeks supplies.

Sam catches G’s eyes briefly, before returning to address the rest of the team.

“Oh, there’s a thing alright.” He answers eyes twinkling, before taking a sip from the new coffee cup in front of him.

“Yep, definitely a thing.” G adds beaming into his own cup.

Kensi sighs effectively giving up on fixing whatever "it" was and starts working at her desk while Deeks heads to the locker room to put his things away.

Five minutes later Deeks voice breaks through the silence as he is yelling from the other room.

“Hey who’s been using my massage oil?”

Hetty, looking from her perch above, catches the small chuckle between her two agents. She smiles knowingly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom. It is not beta read so forgive the mistakes. Enjoy! You can find me on tumblr @sairyn-noc


End file.
